Head Above Water
by PMValois
Summary: Josie has had a crush on Hope for a little over 3 years now. Hope has felt the same way for even longer. Something happens and it twists things inside of Hope and she finds herself struggling to regain control of herself as Josie watches on with fear. Will Hope reach out for Josie's hand or will she always keep running?
1. Head Above Water

Head Above Water

I can't help but stare as Hope stepped out of car, her crystalline eyes hadn't seemed this hollow in the time that had passed since her return from her father's funeral. This hollowness had just started to fade a little in the last six months or so. My breath caught in my throat at the idea of Hope retreating back into her room and never coming out or speaking to anyone again, not that Hope had any friends anyways but her sarcastic poking was refreshing compared to the aching of silence that had been Hope's existence for as long as I could remember. Even in all of her sad darkness she was the definition of perfect, the way the sun shines through her hair as she stands there with her arms crossed against her chest. I can't tell if she was trying to hold herself together or keep everything out but a chill wash over my body as her eyes lock onto mine. A flicker of something is there and then her eyes are empty blue seas again, frozen in place but I can't seem to remember how to breathe. Her light blue eyes turn into dark blue storms as she clears her throat turning towards my father.

"Josie! Come on, we've got a tour to give!" Lizzie made me jump out of my skin as I realized that I was still staring at Hope. I follow obediently in my blonde twin's steps and can't help but sigh when I hug our fathers we approach the small group of people near the car. The closer to Hope I seem to get the more restricted my chest begins to feel as if something is sitting directly on my sternum, threatening to crack and tear my chest apart. My heart actually feels like it's breaking and suddenly I realize that these feelings are radiating from Hope. A deep shiver comes over me as her eyes graze mine before darting away. Lizzie and I go through their normal tour introduction but as we walked away I can't help but look back at Hope, who seems to be struggling to keep composer until she catches me looking and the normal woman of stone returned.

Normally I would be up in my room by now but I'm restless, as it seems the entire student body is which of course is normal as they wait for the full moon to rise. The wolves all trot outside for their transitioning and the vampires sulk off to their respected dorm rooms. Lizzie is plotting something with some of the other witches across the table but something seems to keep me from staying focused as my body vibrates with the need to move. "Hey Liz, I'll meet you in our room. I'm going to go get a snack before curfew." Lizzie barely nods; transfixed on whatever scheme she's emerged in. I walk down the hallway, absent-mindedly running my hand along the smooth wood grained wall with no desired destination. I close my eyes and lets my feet guide me until I'm standing outside of the theater room. The sounds of piano keys drawing me in like some kind of captivating spell, peaking inside I realize the room is completely dark except one spotlight on the stage where the music is up floating from. Feeling a little dirty for spying I turn to leave until I hear her voice; a voice that I faintly recognizes. Hope. Josie slips into the back seat as she listens intently to the words coming from the tribrid's elegant body. She closes her eyes and lets her walls down to absorb all of the feelings that seem to flood the room from Hope's strong frame.

"I've got to keep the calm before the storm. I don't want less I don't want more. Let's bar the windows and the doors, to keep me safe to keep me warm. Yeah, my life is what I'm fighting for. Can't part the sea, can't reach the shore. And my voice becomes the driving force. I won't let this pull me overboard. God keep my head above water, don't let me drown. It gets harder. I'll meet you there at the alter as I fall down to my knees. Don't let me drown." Hope's voice grew stronger as she continued to sing. I sat completely still as I am captivated by the sadness she is feeling as well as the stable but dull strength that was filling the room. "And I can't see in the stormy weather, I can't seem to keep it all together. I can't swim in the ocean like this forever. And I can't breathe." I sank comfortably into my chair and couldn't move as I watched Hope play. Not meaning to she dozed off listening to a few more songs by the young woman. The last thing I could think of was wanting to hear Hope sing to me all the time.

/H

I shut the top of the piano softly and sighed as I flicked the lights off, part of me wishing I had gone out with the wolves to run. But another part of me was longing for something completely different. I walk up the auditorium steps slowly before my eyes catch sight of someone slumped in the seat closest to the exit. As I approached to see who it is suddenly, I can't breathe and I choke on the oxygen in my lungs. I stand there for a moment debating on what I should do. Even though my mind argued my body broke into action and I can't seem to stop myself. Josie is in my arms, curled into my chest as I slowly step into the long dark hallway. Terrified I'll wake her and this whole thing will be terribly awkward and even harder to explain I begin to hum the lyrics to "Head Above Water."

_Ever time I sing this song I think of you. _I think loudly to myself. Her hand reaches up and clasps down tightly on the collar of my school uniform. Now I'm frozen in the middle of a four-way split, left to Josie and Lizzie's room, right to mine. My head is spinning with a million different thoughts and I can't seem to quite any of them down, I shake my head violently in hopes of clearing it then decide that it would be selfish of me to bring her to my room and also probably a little creepy._ Besides she doesn't think of you like that you idiot, why would she? She's Josie Saltzman and your Hope Mikealson. What could she possibly see in you? You're a cosmic mistake. _ I slow my steps as I watch Josie breathe softly. I gently put her on her bed, remove her shoes then pull the blankets up. "I see you Josette Saltzman. I really see you." I whisper before looking back to the door trying to decide what to do now. I catch sight of an arm chair across from the sleeping syphon and I seem completely out of control of my own body as I sit carefully on the edge of it. Absorbing the moonlight coming through the window. I don't know how long I sat there watching her sleep but my skin crawls at the sound of the door knob rattling. Completely unsure of how I'm supposed to go about what's coming. I'm too exhausted to argue with Lizzie. My bones ache with the feeling of forced confinement and my soul is just plain tired in the kind of relentless way that I would never dare talk about to anyone.

"What are you doing here?!" Lizzie clutches her chest as she whisper shouts. I do my best to shoot her a threatening glare. Her eyes shoot to Josie's snoring mass under the blankets. I stood slowly from the chair with slumped shoulders but I stand taller now as I push passed the blonde and into the safety of the darkness of the hallway, biting down on my lip hard enough to get that metallic taste and keep the tears from falling. I practically run the rest of the way to my room once the twins' door was out of sight. Clicking it into place quietly, trying not to draw attention to myself. My back rests against the comfort of the door that not only keeps the world out but holds me in. I don't try to fight it as my knees collapse and I fall to the ground in a massive mess of sobs and gasps for air. _You're such an idiot, what did you just do? You've done so well at keep yourself away from her. Why did you have to mess that up? _The thought replays like a broken record until Hope drags herself into bed and lays there silently waiting for the sun to come up.


	2. The Letter

/J

Stretching softly, I refuse to open my eyes as the warmth of the morning sun shone through my window onto my skin. I sat up slowly and took in the sight of my room, shooting a curious glance in the direction of where Lizzie sleeps only to find that she was gone. Which left me wondering if she even came back last night. I groaned at the effort it took to pull the blankets back and felt my brain seize when I realized I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I couldn't seem to remember anything from after hearing Hope sing. I could feel the smile spread across my face before I could even react, _Get your shit together Josie. She's just an acquaintance. _I sat up on the edge of my bed, looking around to see what time it was. I turned my alarm off which I also don't remember setting. Slowly I washed the sleep from my eyes and got dressed before forcing myself to open the door with nothing but thoughts of getting coffee before going to class. I nearly screamed when I ran into someone just outside my door. A flash of deep blue eyes, a blushing face, flying books and then the feeling of someone's arms catching me just inches from the floor. "Shit" I muttered before glancing up to lock eyes with my villain and hero. My throat tightened as Hope seemed to fumble with her words.

"I'm so sorry." She kept repeating as she stood me upright and scrambled to collect our books. She looked down at the stack in her hands, blinked a few times and then thrusted them forward. "I'm really sorry Josie." She said again, shaking her head and swallowing hard. I took the books carefully and just stood there in shock. Hope looked around then sighed. "I'm just going to go; I'll see you around." She whispered quickly as she pointed back over her shoulder. I reached out instinctively and caught her hand. Her eyes darted to the grip then locked on mine with a look of comfort and then something else before I dropped it. Hand still tingling from the contact.

"Did you need something before I tried to take you out?" I questioned curiously. I cocked my head slightly as Hope stared at me blank faced for a moment, my skin felt like it was vibrating with anticipation. Hope opened her mouth and then closed it a couple times before shaking her head. "Are you okay?" Panic struck me as Hope seemed motionless, she huffed and then smiled. Before sticking her hands in her butt pockets and leaning to the side.

"Look, I came here to make sure you're okay. I carried you to bed and then this morning I realized that you might worry about how you got there; I apologize." Hope's face flushed white and then she cleared her throat as a million thoughts flashed through my head. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She scuffed the floor a couple times with her foot before hooking eyes with me again, her eyes seemed sad and softer than I'd ever seen.

"Oh." Was all I could muster, Hope looked like she had been slapped in the face, embarrassment rolling of her skin in such I think way it was almost suffocating. The tribrid nodded hard once before leaning back on her heals to remove herself from the situation. "Wait, I'm sorry. I'm just shocked." I sputtered, wringing my hands nervously, I'd dreamed about having a conversation with Hope. I'd watched from afar as she sat by the water and soaked in the sun, I've hid in the shadows as she watched out the window longing to run free under the full moon. I dropped my gaze to her lips and then blushed when she raised an eyebrow. "I didn't expect something like that from you. But thank you." I whispered suddenly feeling very small and vulnerable. Hope smiled for a moment until someone called my name down the hall and as quickly as it appeared, she turned back into the perfectly beautiful gargoyle that everyone expected her to be. She tossed an envelope my way and gave me a once over up and down before winking and strutting away. _What just happened? Did Hope Mikealson just wink at me? _I heard my name called from down the hall again and stuffed the envelope in my pocket for later. Running quickly towards what I assumed was my sister's impatient voice. Hope's wink still replaying in my head.

/H

**HOPE MIKEALSON TO THE OFFICE, I REPEAT HOPE MIKEALSON TO THE HEADMATER'S OFFICE. **

I cringed at the announcement and turned on my heels to head to Dr. Saltzman's office, all of the rules I'd recently broken running through my head. I took a deep breath in before throwing the doors open, putting on my best stone face. There was a tall slender blonde woman standing with her back to me, I cleared my throat as I stepped into the office. My heart dropping when I realized it was my aunt Freya. Panic rising to the surface like a building volcano. "What's going on auntie? What's wrong?" I questioned, her coming to visit only seemed to be followed by bad news. She reached out to pull me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear that to keep a straight face and hug back. I cautiously did what she said and then she pulled away and smiled that dazzling Mikealson smile. Which naturally only meant that rules were about to be broken.

"I just wanted to see you, it's been too long and you didn't come home for spring break." She grabbed both my hands and turned her head towards Alaric. "Can I steal her out of class for the day?" She asked teasingly, knowing full well that he'd never turn down a request from her. He nodded and wave to the door before going back to whatever old dusty book he was engrossed in. We walked through the dinning hall, heads turning from all direction. The witches all had their mouths gapping at the legendary Freya Mikealson, except Josie, her eyes glued to me with a hint of awe twinkling in them. I contained the smile that was trying to form on my face as I walked past her. Once we were far enough into the woods from the school Freya stopped.

"Okay what is?" I said trying to contain my feelings as she laughed. "What?! What's so funny?" I asked with irritation biting at my voice, her eyes widened. "Sorry." I mumbled because I knew she came a long way to be here and I didn't get to talk to her as often as I wished. Mostly my fault because the less I'm in my family's lives then the less likely I am to hurt or ruin the happiness they've all found. My aunt looked so much more beautiful every time I saw her. Happiness looked so amazing on her, she had smile lines and just radiated light. My stomach settled when I realized that this really wasn't a bad visit.

"I really miss you Hope." Her voice caused a pang of guilt in my spine. "So, I came to visit. But I came a day early to warn you that Kohl, Davina and Rebekah will be here tomorrow. We're throwing a charity dance at the school to get the donations up. So, I have a request." As her words came out, I swear I could hear my jaw hit the ground. "I need you to bring a date and preferably one that is classy and not going to cause a scene. There will be humans here." I swallowed hard. "Actually, I need you to bring Josie Saltzman as your day." My heart hit the ground; my knees felt weak.

"You need me to do what?!" I managed to choke out. "Josie? She'd never go for that. She's Josie Saltzman." I scoffed.

"And you are Hope Mikealson, the world-famous Hope Mikealson. Do you not realize that?" Freya seemed offended at the idea of anyone turning me down. "Just please make it happen for me?" I rolled my eyes and agreed because there was no way to tell her no. You never told Freya Mikealson no, you never tell a Mikealson no in general. "Always and forever." Freya whispered as she pulled me into a huge hug. "You have a week." And before I could protest, she pushed me over playfully and ran off into the woods like she used to when I was younger. I was dragging my feet because I knew my aunt was going to leave soon and I didn't want to miss her again when the thought of the letter I gave Josie flashed through my mind.

"Aunt Freya! Don't leave yet but I need to do something before I mess up all the things you need from me!" I shouted before sprinting inside. "Raf have you seen Josie?" I questioned completely fear stricken. He mumbled something about being in the library without looking up from his notebook. Before I could think I was in a dead sprint to the other side of the school, sliding around the corner I crashed into someone and knocked them over. "Shit I'm so sorry!" I fumbled out reaching down to pick them up before locking eyes with the beautiful siphon. "Josie, I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry." Her eyes narrowed and her face flushed a deep crimson red. I knew I was too late. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the envelope from early, holding it straight up in the air.

"Hope Mikealson, I need you to explain this to me." Her tone was dead serious. My stomach dropped and my body went numb but I did everything to keep a straight face. "Hope I mean it. Now." Josie looked angry and my head started spinning.

"Josie I can explain, just hear me out." I whispered avoiding eye contact as anger began to bubble in my veins, I was angry with myself for being vulnerable and weak. I should have never given her that note. She grabbed my chin and forced me to lock eyes with her. "What do you want from me?" I snapped suddenly feeling cornered. She jerked her hand away, instantly I longed for the contact.

"How dare you. This is cruel and just disgusting." I snapped my head up at her words, angry that she could be so harsh when I poured my soul out to her. "I've had feelings for you since I was like 13. And you write this? Where is the amusement in that? Hurting someone like that? I know you're struggling and you're enduring a pain that no one should ever have to go through, you can't just treat people like this Hope. Especially not people that would do anything for something like this." She shoved the letter into my chest and turned to stalk off.

"Josette Saltzman, do not walk away from me. This is not a joke." I waved the paper in the air, hoping that she would stop. "Josie, please stop." I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when she stopped but she wouldn't turn to face me. "Now or never." I whispered to myself as I walked quickly towards her, yanking on her wrist to turn her around. Her breath sweet and warm on my face, I swallowed hard before pressing my lips to her lips. My hand pulling her body flush against mine. To my relief her hand twisted into my hair. Reluctantly I pulled back using every ounce of self-control to hold myself back. "I meant every stupid word in that letter. Take it or leave it." I whispered while locking eyes with her. "Just come with me, can we talk about this please?" I pleaded quietly, every inch of my skin burning with desire. Josie swallowed hard before nodding her head once.

"Lead the way." She stated with dilatated eyes.

Hey y'all give me some feed back! I'll try and upload a chapter every couple days. Also check out my story Remember Me.


	3. Rude Awakening

**I'd like to apologize for the delay in an update. My car broke down last week, I'm in the middle of moving, both my laptops crashed and I have finals this week. So just hang tight! Updates will be a lot more frequent after this Friday! Also check out my other story that I will also be updating more often! Feedback, thank you for reading!**

/j

"So, I just really need you to hear me out." Hope stated with an edge to her voice, closing and locking her dorm door. She turned slowly to look at me and then fell into an even pace as she walked back and forth through her room. Opening her mouth, stopping, closing her mouth, walking. She seemed anxious and my skin was vibrating with curiosity. I'd never seen the mighty tribrid look so vulnerable, it almost made my stomach hurt. "Josie." She finally said, eyes locked on her feet.

"Hope," I whispered as I made one glided move to stand in front of her, ducking down to lock eyes before gently tilting her chin up to be at even level with my own. "It's not a joke?" I asked sternly. She shook her head and something flashed through her eyes. _Is Hope Mikealson scared right now? _Her hands were trembling, her eyes shifting rapidly between my eyes and my mouth. "If it's not a joke then relax." Hope huffed as if I had just asked some ridiculous request that was totally uncalled for. "Why now?" I had a million questions burning in the back of my mind but I settled for this one. If Hope was being sincere and it looked as if she was then I wanted to know why she waited so long to tell me.

"Jo, I couldn't do it anymore. I spend most of my time… God this is so stupid." She rolled her eyes and pulled away from me. I could see that her walls where going back up, the thought made me cringe knowing that if I didn't get her to keep them down for this, I may never get to see this side of Hope again. I'd never be on her side of those walls. I raised an eyebrow and rested my hand on her wrist gently, trying to urge her to talk without pushing. She ran her hand through her hair, radiating frustration as the long auburn waves fell in her face. "I'm not good at this feelings thing." She stated and I couldn't stifle the laugh that rang out of my throat. She raised a confused eyebrow.

"Hope, trust me I know you're not good with feelings. I've known you my entire life and never once have you willingly talked about your feelings. I've seen you light trash cans on fire with anger and explode coffee mugs with sadness. Feelings are not your forte and I get that. Just, try for me." My hand slipped from the ledge of her wrist until my fingers brushed her own. A strange sensation shot through my arm as her fingers tangled with mine instead of letting them fall. I looked down at the embrace before looking back at Hope.

"Can I just show you?" Hope's eyes narrowed as an idea clearly crossed her mind. I tilted my head as she dropped my hand and placed both of her burning palms on either side of my neck. Waiting for permission she inhaled sharply, I nod and she tells me to close my eyes. I do reluctantly and a whirlwind of images rush into sight.

**_I feel a rush of guilt as I watch myself sitting alone under a tree reading a book, Lizzie is having a meltdown and my dad is trying to comfort her. I look like I'm about 10. I start crying when I find a dead bird not too far off to the side of me. A butterfly landed on my shoulder, then to the grass in front of me, then another few feet as if it was calling to me to follow it. I got up and did as it beckoned, following it down to the dock by the water where I found a single vibrant little flower, I sat down staring at it in awe as it began to bloom and grow into this amazing vibrant purple bush with the most elegant flowers. Something wells in me as I glance down at the hands that don't belong to me but belong to Hope and realize that she had caused the butterfly to take me to the flower and she grew it just to make me smile, but never let me know._**

I blinked as Hope's hands hovered just off my skin, her eyes checking to make sure I was okay and almost begging permission to try again. I inhaled and nodded confused as what was happening but I felt the warmth of her hands again and relaxed a little. Closing my eyes to have another memory flood my mind.

**_This time I could see that Hope was standing inside my father's office, he was screaming at her for bewitching Kyle. Screaming about how she was better than how she was acting. "How stupid do you have to be to use your gift to hurt another student?" His voice cut deep; I could feel the anger welling inside of Hope's memory._**

**_"_****_I had to do something Dr. Saltzman." Hope's voice cracked and my father slammed his fist on his desk, causing Hope to jump. "You weren't protecting her so I had to!" Hope's voice was stronger this time, the items on my father's desk vibrated and something bubbled inside of Hope. My father sighed._**

**_"_****_Josie is my daughter Hope, it's my job not only as her father but her headmaster to protect her." His eyes narrowed with frustration. "Causing a kid to lose his voice? That's not a good way to use your gift. It took us three days to figure out how to reverse the spell you cast." He stopped, glancing at the books on the wall. "How did you know that spell Hope?" He questioned with an uneasy tone._**

**_"_****_I don't know." Hope stated and I could tell that she was being honest. "If you would do your job I wouldn't have to. Josie doesn't deserve the horrible things Kyle was saying. If you can't protect her then I will." Hope slammed out of the office and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me crying in the seat outside of the doors, something in Hope snapped as I could tell that she was forcing that stone façade into place before stomping off._**

Hope blinked as if waiting for me to process before speaking. "I'm not done." She whispered, this time I grabbed her hands and held them to the side of my face. I could feel the pain vibrating before I closed my eyes to let her memories in.

**_"_****_What're you looking at you dog eyed freak?" Lizzie's voice rippled through my brain; Hope's eyes locked on me. A spring fling poster in the line of sight beside me. Embarrassment colored this memory. "Speak. Bark. Do something!" Lizzie's insults seemed to dig so much deeper than I'd ever imagined they would. Leaned against the wall I can see the moment that Penelope asked me to be her girlfriend. Hope's hands shaking as she turned and pushed passed Lizzie, a hot liquid cut her cheeks. _**

**_Fast forward to the dance, I'm dancing with Penelope in the center of the floor. Hope's watching from a chair in the corner. Pulling uncomfortably at her dress when she looks up to see Penelope checking someone out over my shoulder. _**

**_Fast forward again to a month later when Hope tried to talk to me in the hallway but Penelope insulted her, that was the week before Hope didn't talk to anyone for two months. _**

Panic struck me as that memory faded from view because her mom died not too long after that, Hope's never been the same. "Hope I had no idea." I whispered with shame rattling my ribcage in a pulsating kind of way, I wasn't sure if it was my own feelings or if these were shared feelings. The look on her face said that there was more to be seen. I sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her down beside me. Closing my eyes again with fear settling in.

**_I can feel the panic rising as Hope sits dead up from sleeping, "Mom? Mom?" Hope calls out with her breath caught in her throat. "What happened?" She cries as Freya Mikealson stares at her with sorrow and pain filling her entire powerful frame. The lights flicker throughout the younger Mikealson's room. _**

**_"_****_I'm here." Freya responds, quickly getting up from her perch as she sees Hope awaken. I could almost feel Hope's heart physically shattering. "Breath, you're safe now." Freya offers with her arms extended. Hope ignoring her words asks where her mom is as the lights shatter around her. Freya's face contorts a little before she begins to cry, barely breathing. "She's gone." She says before leaning in to catch Hope's body as she let go of all the strength she had left._**

**_"_****_No no no no." Hope just kept saying over and over through her tears until they began to fall too hard for her to even breathe. The agonizing pain that rippled through her body was unbearable. She cried into Freya's arms for hours until she fell asleep from exhaustion. Waking alone as her aunt had to leave for an emergency._**

**_ "_****_No please just get away from me!" Hope screamed, her voice rattling the walls. My father standing in front of her with my mother. "Caroline please, I just want my mom." Hope's voice broke along with every fiber in her body as she collapses to the ground. "I just want my mom." She sobbed into her hands as my parents shared a look of complete desperation. Just then I walked through the door with Lizzie. "Get out." Hope hissed in Lizzie's direction. _**

**_"_****_Girls we need your help." My mother whispered, offering both of her hands and nodding to Hope. As the girl just sobbed in a heap of the ruins of her life. I shook my head and Lizzie's face drained of all color. "Girls." The beautiful vampire's voice was thick with command and I shuddered at the tone._**

**_"_****_I think that should be Hope's choice." I whispered not wanting to do what was being asked of us. Lizzie agreed quickly but my mom's glare said differently._**

**_"_****_This will help her, plus keep the rest of us safe." She said matter of fact. I nodded still feeling extremely reluctant as Lizzie offered small words of encouragement before taking both of our hands. I knelt down to Hope and took her hand carefully, warding a confused look. _**

**_"_****_It's okay Hope, we're going to help. I'm so sorry." I whispered before my sister and I began to chant a spell to null Hope's emotions and make her sleep. As soon as it started to take affect I sat on the ground. "Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked softly before she shot me a look of pure panic. "Hope I'm not going to hurt you. I'll stay here with you." Just then the image blurred in and out, days passing in a blur but my face was a constant. Always just a few feet away, reading quietly to myself._**

I blinked rapidly as Hope stared at me with a serious face almost asking if I understood. I pulled Hope's hand away from my face and held them tightly in my lap. "Hope." My voice crackled from emotion. The feeling of fear was so thick I could almost touch it. "I'm not going to hurt you. So, talk to me." I said choosing my words carefully.

"I'm not afraid of you hurting me. I'm afraid of me hurting you." She shot me a look to tell me she wasn't finished as I opened my mouth to respond. Her eyes were drenched in pain as she thought of how to word her next sentence. "There's something wrong with me and I can't drag you into that. I shouldn't have given you that letter."

"Well you did. You can't take it back and I can't unknow what I now know. So, make a decision. Now or never Hope Mikealson, I've wanted to hear this from you since I was a kid." I blinked hard when I heard my own words come out of my mouth.

"What do you want from me Josie?" Hope snapped as she shot up from the edge of the bed. I rose slowly, stepping closer to her, lips just inches apart eyes locked in a challenging stare. Her breath was uneven on my face.

"I don't want anything from you." I stated sternly as her eyes dropped to my lips. "I want you." My skin rolled with anticipation. My hands shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't let her see the weakness, being the fool that I am, I just challenge Hope Mikealson to a game of chicken in the worst of ways. She seemed unphased as she stood there, eyes flaring anger but her body was slightly leaned towards me and her hands kept twitching. "Choose." I commanded as if she hadn't heard me clearly before. She searched my face for any indication that this was a joke but I know she found none.

"Be my escort the ball that the Salvatore school is hosting next week." Her voice sounded less like a question and more like a demand. My head spun in a vortex of confusion. _Did Hope just ask me on a date? _I nodded my response and Hope's shoulders relaxed a little but her gaze didn't. "I have to go; I'll find you later?" She stated as she moved quickly to the door, leaving me in a wake of confusion, battle ready butterflies and room full of desire.

/H

I ran and I didn't stop, my skin was buzzing with the excitement of what just happened but my head was spinning and my stomach was in utter turmoil. I tripped over my own footing as I hit the woods on the edge of the lawn, afraid if I stopped that my entire chest would implode. My skin began to ich and my bones ached, the wolf trying to claw its way to the surface. My fisted hands shook as the images of the woman from just days before came crashing through my mind.

**_"_****_Brown locks and chocolate eyes. She will be your undoing or maybe in a twist of events you'll be her undoing. But when it comes to love or power which will you choose? What will they choose? Fire and blood, so much blood. It'll be a beautiful ending under a bleeding moon. The world screaming as the darkness takes root in someone's bones. A twist of blue and brown." Her eyes flickered and just as I was about to cast a binding spell she disappeared without a trace, leaving me baffled and terrified as Alaric began yelling at me to help detain the new young wolf as he began his first transition. _**

My legs were shaking and darkness began to blur the edges of my vision as I stumbled towards the school. I laid down in the cool grass and closed my eyes. _Just for a minute and then I'll find Freya. _

When I opened my eyes, I was in my bed, I blinked and looked at the clock. It was time to get up for class, shaking the fog in my head I pulled myself to the bathroom and turned the shower water as hot as it would go in hopes of burning my awareness back into place. I showered, wincing a little at the heat and then clambered out of the shower to throw on a uniform and try to catch the tail end of breakfast still trying to piece together whatever thoughts were nagging at the back of my brain. I walked into the student hall and was greeted by the deadliest of glares from Lizzie. I ducked behind a group of rowdy wolves and into the cafeteria. A pair of arms snaked around me and caused me to jump out of my skin. "Hey sweetheart." The voice whispered with a smile in my ear, I twisted in the embrace and confusion struck me like a bolt of lightning. Josie pressed her lips into mine casually and every instinct in my body erased the confusion as I melted into her embrace.

"Josie?" I whispered half entranced and slightly aroused. Every cell of my body suddenly electrified. My skin craving hers. My fingers twisting up under her shirt as a smirk twisted onto my face. She pushed away from me with a laugh and tangled her fingers in mine. "You look beautiful." I whispered before planting an innocent kiss on her temple.

"Are you ready for the ball?" She asked blushing slightly at my previous comment. I cocked my head as I ordered my coffee. "Your aunts will be here in like an hour and they want to go over your speech with you." I shook my head with a laugh and followed her as she tugged me over to the couch and plopped down. Throwing her legs across my lap and opening a book in the morning light.

"That's not until next week, I haven't even started my speech Jo." I mumbled while I silently cursed myself for burning my mouth on the boiling liquid. Josie raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner and I couldn't help but notice all of the people staring at us, especially Lizzie.

"No today is Friday Hope. We wrote your speech the other night remember?" Josie challenged, pulling a piece of paper out of her backpack. I glanced down at it, knowing instantly that it was my hand writing with Josie's scratching and editing throughout. I read the speech and sent my head reeling because it seemed familiar but I couldn't remember writing any of it. I could feel the color drain from my face as I folded the paper up. My head snapped back as I felt Josie lightly tracing shapes on my thigh.

"Josie, something is wrong." I whispered as the room started to spin, I tried to stand and my whole body pitched forward until I thought my face was going to smack on the ground. Josie's hands gripping my arms tightly, pulling me flush against the front of her. "Josie." I cried softly.

"Come on, lets get you upstairs." She said looking around to make sure we hadn't drawn attention to ourselves. She threw my arm over her shoulder and twisted her own around my waist tightly, walking slow but casually she pressed her face into my shoulder. I could feel her trying to carry some of my weight as we walked. "We're almost there Hope." She pushed my door open and all of a sudden, my hands started shaking. "Hope, what's wrong?" Josie questioned after closing my door. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was in pain.

"Josie I can't remember anything." I whispered, before sitting down. "I don't remember writing the speech. Last thing I remember was asking you to the ball and then running into the woods." I admitted angrily. Pain shot through the brunette's eyes as she reached up and tugged on her collar, for the first time I noticed the bite marks on her shoulder. My eyes widened in horror. "Jo what happened? Did I do that to you? Did I hurt you?" Panic was bubbling up inside of me as I scrambled to me feet to get closer to Josie.

"No, I mean you did do this to me." She paused looking embarrassed. I felt like I was going to throw up. "Wait! It's not what you think." Her blush deepened. "We were umm… you know." She mumbled before it clicked in my brain. "But you don't remember." Tears assaulted my eyes and Josie shot forward. "No Hope it's okay." I pulled away trying to wrap my head around everything. "Hope, it's okay." She cooed softly while she rested her forehead against mine, my breath catching in my throat.

"Jo, what's going on with me?" I could hear something hammering very loudly, pulsating but it rattled the inside of my skull. I was terrified but quickly tried to stifle it when I noticed the sadness Josie was radiating. "Will you tell me?" I asked softly trying to understand what happened. I couldn't keep my eyes from the marks on her neck. Josie covered them with her hand and blushed.

"After we finished the speech, I wanted to go for a walk. We went down to the dock where you normally sit when you're thinking and one thing led to another. You didn't mean to and honestly, I don't think I mind at all. They're just taking a little longer than I expected to heal." She shrugged as she looked down at her hands. "You didn't feed off of me or anything, it was just really intense." I felt sick to my stomach as she spoke, knowing she could probably sense it I stood up to put some distance between us. "Hope, you stopped yourself. I'm the one who asked you to do it again. It felt very…" She paused and locked eyes on me. "Intimate." She stated strongly.

"What?" My body was vibrating with a combination of shock and arousal. I wasn't quite grasping what she was saying out loud but I think that her eyes relied the message more than adequately. "I did that to you while we were having sex?" The words were a hoarse whisper. Josie stepped up, now dangerously close to my face. My body aching to close the distance.

"Yes, I want you to do it again Hope Mikealson. I want to know that you want me in ways you've never wanted anyone. I want you to want me. I want to give myself to you, again and again. I want everyone to know that I am with you." Josie's words started of strong and ended up softer as if she wasn't sure if she should be saying them aloud. I shuttered as my head began to spin again.

"Josie." I whined and winced at the sound of my own voice. "Something is wrong." I couldn't breathe and my legs went numb as I tumbled to the ground.


	4. Mikealson Reunion

Sorry if there is any editing that needs to be done but I've finally gotten to a point (in the next chapter) where I can finally get this story completely ramped up. Give me some feed back and I hope you enjoy!

/J

I watched as Hope slept next to me, her skin gleaming in the moonlight. She squeaked softly as she pressed her face deeper into the pillow. Her skin was warmer than usual as she laid twisted up in the sheets, her hair a mess from earlier. "Josie." She muttered in her sleep causing me to unconsciously twist my body to face her, reaching out and twisting my fingers in hers. She began to twitch as she repeated my name over and over, sounding more and more panicked every time she spoke. The nightstand began to rattle. Soon after the bedframe began to rattle""Hope?" I whispered softly hoping that she would relax at the sound of my voice. Every muscle in her body visibly tightened as her face contorted into something that resembled fear and anger. "Sweetheart, wake up." I shook her softly to no response.

"Josie, please stop. Josie you don't have to do this." Hope practically shouted before jolting awake with tears in her eyes. She looked around as if she didn't know where she was and then locked eyes on me. "Josie? You're still here." She huffed falling face first back into her pillow. Grumbling something inaudible before turning to face me. I could feel the confusion written on my face. "I thought you'd go back to your room after I fell asleep." She admitted with guilt hinting at her tone. Sadness seemed to roll off her skin in a visible wave.

"No, I mean I'll have to sneak back to my room before everyone else gets up." I admitted softly but curiosity got the best of me. "What were you dreaming about?" I cocked my head slightly as I reached out to brush a stray piece of hair out of her face. Hope shrugged and buried her face back in her pillow. I giggled softly; this was my favorite version of Hope. Soft and groggy, her walls are nonexistent and she has no problem letting me in, unashamed Hope is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. "No really, you practically caused the school an earthquake, what was it about?" My words were slow and sleepy but I wanted to know.

"It started off amazing." She smiled in the dark, the moon causing her blue eyes to grow even deeper than normal. "We were on a beach and there was a thunderstorm. We were laying on a hammock hanging on the porch. You were reading out loud to me and I was completely content laying with my head on your chest." She swallowed hard as she thought back harder than I thought possible. "Then it all changed, you stood up and walked into the water. Of course, I followed you, trying to stop you. When you got about waist deep you turned around and stared me dead in the eyes completely emotionless." She paused again and I laid there silently, afraid that if I spoke, she wouldn't finish her thoughts. "You looked at me, eyes darker than I've ever seen anything. You told me that I killed you, blood poured from your eyes and the sky turned dark as you pulled a knife from thin air and held it to your throat." Hope stopped and this time I knew that she wasn't going to say anything else.

"Hope? I don't know what that was but I would never…" I was in complete shock from the image her brain had weaved and twisted. Sadness overtook me at the thought of her dreams just playing out fears of Hope's to torment her. "You won't hurt me." I whispered softly as I twisted her arm behind my back. She sniffed as if she were trying to hold tears back. I told her to go back to sleep and that I would wake her before I had to leave in the morning. I laid there, humming quietly as I watched Hope twitch back into the oblivion of sleep. Her arm became heavier as she drifted off.

"I love you Josie." She mumbled before letting out a huge huff that signaled, she was out. My heart began to race as the weight of her words settled into my brain. _Hope Mikealson just told me she loves me._ My head was spinning as I laid there trying to fight sleep. When I woke, I blinked the sun back, stretching my arms above my head with a groan. Shivering as the cold air connected with my entirely naked body. I blinked again, dreading having to get up as I looked out the window and heard the birds singing their song. I rolled over to shake Hope awake and shot straight up when I noticed that she was gone. Grimacing at the cold wood under my feet, staggering a little with tight muscles as I reached for the clothes randomly discarded around the room. I groaned louder than before when I caught sight of my shoulder in the mirror. Angry red bite marks covered one side of my torso. I made a mental note to do a healing spell later to make them less noticeable. Just as I was about to open the door to Hope's bathroom to fix whatever mess was my hair and face, it swung open. Hope looked like she had just finished the workout of a lifetime. Her pupils were dilatated, her breathing was heavy but slow and she looked like she could pick up a mac truck. "Hope." My voice gave away the sudden arousal I felt and her smirk signaled that she picked up on it.

"I was going to let you sleep for another hour before helping you sneak down the hall." She stated while still standing there in her gloriousness. "I need to shower." She admitted with a sigh, turning on her heels and disappearing from view. I heard the shower start and then she reemerged. Her face a little red as she thought about what to say. "Would you want to join me?" She scuffed her feet on the floor before shyly looking up at me. Without a word I stepped forward unbuttoning the top of my wrinkled blouse. Hope's mouth dropped open as I stepped closer, grabbing the bottom of her damp tank top and lifting it up. I swallowed hard as I took in the tan, toned build of Hope's body. I'd seen it before but never with this kind of clarity. She helped me step out of my skirt and I did the same with her shorts. Hope's hands burned as they gently traced lines across my skin and I pulled her into the shower. I winced at the tempeture.

"Okay so I seriously appreciate this moment for what it is but can I turn the water down?" I asked as Hope began to wash my hair. She tried to stifle a giggle but silently obliged to my request. I smiled at the gentle touch and the carefully placed kisses along my cheek. I pulled the soap down and signaled for Hope to turn around. "Can I ask you something?" Hope hummed happily in response. "We've been doing whatever this is." I stopped scrubbing her back and pulled her under the water to rise it. "Well, what is this?" My voice cracked a little with nervousness as I instantly regretted the question as it came out of my mouth. Hope hummed again, taking the soap out of my hand. She cocked her head in thought as she washed my shoulders.

"Well, this is us. This is happy and comfortable." She whispered as if the moment were fragile glass. Hope smiled fondly at me before pressing her lips to my forehead, I couldn't hold back my frown. "What is it Jo?" Hope asked holding me back at arm's length so I couldn't avoid her gaze. Tears formed in my eyes and I blinked furiously to avoid them from falling. "Josie, I really care about you." Hope stated with an edge to her voice as I pushed my bare body into hers. My heart rate picked up and Hope's body jerked as she took notice. "I want to be with you Jo." Hope whispered carefully in my ear. "I'm just scared because everyone I care about has a tendency to die on me."

"Hope I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to stay." My voice was sharp as I pulled back to lock eyes with her. Hope tried to pull away but my grip was iron clad. Hope nodded in response and I slammed my lips into hers as a testament to try and prove to her that I really wasn't going to leave her. Her sadness seeped into the kiss before it turned into something a little more heated.

"Do you have to sneak out?" Hope asked as she toweled her hair. I threw mine up in a bun as I watched her walk over to the closet and pull a white shirt down before tossing it to me. "We wear the same size; you can borrow some clothes." She mumbled before plopping on the bed behind me. "What if we stopped hiding?" Hope questioned while she stood back up, she seemed restless. I stopped putting on my mascara to turn and look at her. "I mean, I don't want to hide anymore." She sighed; her eyes full of exhaustion. She winced before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Another migraine?" I asked without trying to cover the worry in my voice. She nodded and sighed even heavier this time. "Maybe you should talk to my dad about them?" Hope's glare stopped my thoughts in their tracks and I shrugged. "Or not." I went back to putting on my makeup and then went over the daily checklist in my head. "You have your speech down?" Hope nodded as she stood in front of the mirror. "Your dress is ready?" She nodded again. "You have shoes, right?" I asked as all of the things that needed to be done before the ball flooded my mind. Hope rolled her eyes before walking over to kiss my cheek.

"I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be for this stupid thing. I'll have you beside me." I smiled as Hope's words sank in. The alarm next to her bed going off signaled that it was time for me to leave. "Stay." Hope's eyes narrowed as she reached over to turn off the obnoxious sound. Fear rippled through my being at the thought of what would be whispered in the hallways, what Lizzie would think but Hope's smile lifted all of that away and I sat on her bed to wait for her to get ready."

/H

"Hope, you look stunning." Aunt Freya smiled as Aunt Rebekah scooped me into her arms. I hadn't seen either one of them other than briefly in too long. The blonde sisters looked at me with such admiration. "Did you do what I asked? I want to apologize; I know forcing you to ask Josie to the ball was a little unorthodox but I promise I have my reasons." I laughed deeply and shook my head.

"You asking me to do that may have been one of the best things that's happened to me in a long time." My smile deepened as I looked back to Rebekah who had a knowing look on her face. "Okay, so give me the run down." I stiffened as I turned to check my dress in the mirror. Freya was hovering a little and it was making me a little uneasy.

"Everyone here tonight is an investor. Human and supernatural alike." She pulled her shirt off and began to get ready as she spoke. "I really need you to impress the more, undead guests." She chuckled and ducked as a shoe came flying across the room from her sister. I started curling my hair waiting for more of an explanation.

"So why did Josie need to be my date?" Curiosity was flowing through my entire body when I heard the words slip out. I didn't usually make a habit of questioning either of my aunts' motives.

"Grace Smith will be attending tonight. She's a powerful vampire with a lot of resources. She's always been fascinated by you. But I think she has some answers to the problem that Lizzie and Josie are going to have to face. I wanted you to dazzle her and if she sees how important Josie is? Maybe she'll be willing to help us find a way around this merge thing." The words sank in. _The merge._ the last week I'd forgotten about the merge. I nodded suddenly feeling the pressure of what was to come. "Don't worry Rebekah and I will be there to help steer things in the right direction." She smiled as she stepped over to help with my hair.

"Whatever I need to do to help Josie." I stated with a twinge of anger in my voice. Freya stopped moving and locked eyes with me in the mirror. The picture seemed to become clear in her mind.

"You're in love with her." Freya whispered as if she didn't want my other aunt to overhear, not like she had vampire hearing or anything. I swallowed hard preparing to protest her statement when the door to my room creaked open slowly. Josie appeared in all of her beauty from the shadows of the hallway, my heart stopped for a moment and when it jump started, I couldn't breathe.

"Am I interrupting?" Her voice was like silk to my ears and a wide smile spread across her beautiful face when she caught sight of me staring at her in awe. She stepped forward carefully.

"Not at all sweetheart." Rebekah answered as I stood there speechless. "Do come in and join us!" Excitement bubbled in the old vampire's expression. Josie's smile grew even wider as she came towards us. Her hands clutching a box.

"I wanted to give this to you." Her expression grew timid as she thrust the box towards me. "For good luck." She added thoughtfully, I opened the box and was amazed by the leather bracelet inside. The bands wrapped around a few times and connected to a wolf carved out of tiger's eye stone. Josie placed it on my wrist and fastened it. My eyes catching sight of a similar one on her wrist. "No matter where we go, these will always lead us back to each other. I promised I'd stay remember?" Her voice was smooth as if she had rehearsed this beforehand.

"I love it Jo." I whispered back as my brain vibrated with a million and one thoughts. Josie just smiled and turned to head for the door. "Wait! Where are you going?" I asked with disappointment thick in my tone.

"I don't want to intrude." She admitted sadly. Rebekah and Freya were trying to act as if they weren't listening in the corner. "You don't get to see your aunts very often and I don't want to take that away from you." She added after a moment.

"Please, stay and join us. I'd love to get a chance to meet the girl that Hope has been blushing about all day." Rebekah said calmly, receiving a swift kick in the shin from her older sister who scoffed at her abrasiveness. Josie smiled at Rebekah and looked to Freya for approval.

"Seriously, stay. I need help taming Hope's curls anyways." Freya poked playfully at my head. "I mean have you ever heard of conditioner Hope Mikealson?" Josie busted out in laughter as she came and joined the group around the mirror. Taking turns tugging and rolling my hair into waterfall curls. Stories of different experiences, world travel and becoming a homebody were shared from both of my Viking aunts. "Keelin will be here in about fifteen seconds." Freya smiled as she cleared a path from the door to where I was standing. I cocked my head curiously as I stared at her. Just as I was about to ask how she knew that, my dorm door burst open to reveal the curly haired woman with a blinding smile. My body was then crushed and swung in circles.

"WATCH THE HAIR!" Freya, Josie and Rebekah all shouted at once. Keelin slowly set me down and backed away as if she was afraid I'd explode. I burst out in laughter as we exchanged a look. She walked over to Freya and planted a sweet kiss on the older woman's face. Just then Marcel chuckled from the door way. Rebekah jumping into his arms faster than I could blink. Josie moved closer to me with a simple smile spreading across her brilliant face. I watched her watching my family with a familiar look of amazement. I reached out to grab her hand, holding my breath in fear of her pulling away. Her fingers were cool against my own as they returned the twisting grip. Her eyes never leaving the chaos that was the Mikealson family.

"Well then, way to get started without us." Kohl's voice rang loudly from the hallway and Davina cracked a brilliant smile when her eyes connected with mine and then dropped down to the hands entangled together. "Hope. My love." Kohl's accent made me chuckle. I stepped forward to hug my aunt and uncle, fighting the tears that threatened my eyes. "How I've missed this beautiful niece of mine." His arms were tight around me and for the first time in a long time I didn't feel sad. "I brought you something, do you mind if we speak alone for a moment?" His arms held me at arms' length by my shoulders. He scanned the room and everyone seemed to be busy chatting, my eyes locked on Keelin sitting on the edge of my bed looking through a photo album she seemed to produce from thin air with Josie. I nodded and we ducked out the door and down the hall to an empty reading room.

"Hello." Davina said as she stretched her arms out for another hug. A smile twisted onto my face as I pushed into her chest. It had been way too long since I'd seen this pair and I didn't think that they'd make it to the event tonight, Kohl isn't too keen on the idea of bringing Davina anywhere near any of his or our family's old stomping grounds. She smiled her dashing smile and for a brief moment I wonder what uncle Kohl's first thoughts were when he met her. "I have a gift for you." She offered a small box and I rolled my eyes.

"This is the second gift I've received today and I'm so over it." Davina's face said that I wasn't going to get out of it so I opened the box. Kohl snaked his arm around her as I pulled on the loose ends of the bow. "Wow." Is all I could manage looking at the ring sitting in the box. It was a slim silver ring with a crescent moon engraved in it and some tribal looking symbols. Davina looked at Kohl with pure pride in her eyes.

"Your mom gave this to me when you were about fifteen." Davina added quietly, taking the box from my hand and pulling the pillowed padding out to reveal a note. I stared at her in shock as she unfolded it. "Do you want me to read it?" She asked suddenly realizing that I might not want to hear it. I shook my head no and she put it back in its hiding spot. "She gave me the ring and asked that I gave it to you when I knew you needed it most." She took my uncle's hand and sighed. "Just make sure you read the letter my love." She kissed the side of my head and strolled out. Kohl stood tall in front of me as if waiting for permission to speak. I raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted you to know that if you ever need to leave this place you can come stay with Davina and I." His voice was thick with seriousness as I blinked the confusion out of my brain. I had grown closer with my uncle as time had gone on but it still sometimes caught me off guard when he let his walls down a little. I nodded once and he offered his hand with a bow. I took it barely containing my smile and I walked hand in hand down the hall back to my door with my not so tough uncle. The box feeling heavy in my hand as we reentered my sleeping quarters. Rebekah forced everyone but herself and Freya out of the small space.

"What is it Hope?" Freya asked in her sweet but stern tone. I ran my hands down my dress to try and smooth out the wrinkles as I stared at myself in the mirror. Trying to push out the onset of random black outs, I wanted desperately to talk to my aunts about them but I knew that now was not the time. I played with the tiny wolf on my wrist before sighing. _It's now or never Hope Mikealson._

"Aunties?" I cringed at how small my voice sounded as they both whipped around with remarkable speed, concern painted deeply on both of their features. I swallowed so hard I was afraid they could hear it. "How did you know you were in love?" The voice just slipped out and I caught even myself by surprise. Freya stood motionless trying to process what I just asked and Rebekah, well Rebekah stood there with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Hope, are you in love?" Rebekah asked excitedly causing me to roll my eyes, her demeaner relaxed a little when she finally realized how serious I was. Freya still stood motionless, letting her younger sister take point on this conversation. I sat down and mindlessly fiddled with the bracelet which caught Freya's attention and before I could look up, she was sitting slowly next to me."

"I feel excited and terrified all the time. My blood is constantly racing, my heart pounding but at the exact same moment she slows the entire world down. I can breathe when she's around. When she walks into a room, I can't tear my eyes away. My stomach is always in knots." My words kind of just tumbled out of my mouth without much of a filter. "I'm terrified and I'm shaking. What happens if she decides I'm not good enough? What if she changes her mind? What if she gets hurt? What if I can't protect her? What if I hurt her?" The last question came flying out in a bit of a panic and Rebekah quickly took both of my hands in hers.

"My love, this is what being in love feels like." Her words were meant to be comforting but I couldn't help but flinch at the idea. Her smile grew wider as she stared at me.

"Why do people want this? This feels terrible." I whined and Freya laughed hysterically at my facial expression. I glared at her with nothing but helplessness behind my eyes.

"You know that's exactly what your mother said when she got to take a good look at you for the first time? The good far out ways the bad. The little moments mean more than anything in the world. The simple moments, the little kisses, the quiet giggles. It all adds up to a bigger picture of happiness. Of inner peace. You just have to be willing to except that to get to that you have to set those walls of yours aflame and you need to accept that Josie is willing to take the same risks that you are worried about. Because more likely than not, her fears mirror your own." Freya's voice sounded fond and relaxed as if she was remembering a happy memory.

"Is this how you guys feel?" I asked honestly. Rebekah shrugged and joked about how she was less worried about her beau being killed because he was pretty much indestructible. Freya nodded and smiled. "Does it get easier?" I questioned trying to fight the panic that was rising, the butterflies marching to battle. Both women shrug as they smiled even wider.

"No." Rebekah admits. "But it is worth it if you are honest with her about it." Her words hung heavily in the air as I stood up after glancing at the clock. Josie would probably be going over final details with her father right now, if I left now, I might have time to catch her before the event starts. "Go." Rebekah whispered handing me the box that Davina had given me.

"Read the letter Hope." Freya whispered before slowly pulling Rebekah out of the room and quietly closing the door. I pulled the ring out and set it on the table as I unfolded the time stained letter.

**My love. **

**If you are reading this then that means I've died. I'm so sorry. I want you to know that you are truly the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I've never loved anything the way that I love you. Your father, being the man that he was would be scoffing at me for writing this letter but there's something I need to tell you. There's nothing in this world or any other that I wouldn't do for you. I know that your aunts and uncles and even your father would burn the world to the ground to protect you. I love you Hope. I will always love you. If Davina has given you this letter then that means you're in love. Hope I know that if you are anything like your father or dare I say me then the idea of you loving someone is going to terrify you. It's going to be scary and completely foreign because as a Marshall or a Mikealson, you're going to believe that no one is safe to love you. But I need you to know that nothing could be further from the truth. Fight. Fight for what you love. Love doesn't make you weak baby. **

**Love makes you strong. Fight for it. I love you.**

Suddenly the feeling I used to get when my mom would climb into bed with me after a nightmare washed over me. I slipped the ring onto my thumb and placed the letter carefully in my nightstand. Quickly slipping off my heels to make my way quietly down the hall, Josie turned the corner into her room just ahead of me. I slipped through the door and reached out to spin her around. Just then a scream slipped from my throat and my knees gave out, my head felt like it was literally splitting in half.

"Hope?" Josie's face twisted in horror as she dropped to the ground and caught my head before it hit the ground. "Hope, sweetheart talk to me. What's happening?" Josie sounded terrified and all I wanted to do was comfort her but I couldn't form the words.

"Jo." The two letters came out of my mouth as she twisted her hand in my hair. "Jo, please. Listen to me." I whined wincing through the pain as I felt my bones shift, clicking and groaning under an invisible weight. "Josie. Run." I shouted right before a scream tore through the air. My ribs cracked like thunder in the small room.

"Hope? What is happening? What do I do?" I could taste the panic in the air as my ribs shifted again, the most agonizing pain rippling through my entire being. Josie's hands felt like a cool relief on my skin. I pressed further into her embrace.

"Josie, run now." My hands carved into the wooden floor underneath us and I couldn't hold back the breaking bones any longer. Josie got up slowly as if she was trying to decide what to do. I watched her with dazed eyes as another scream tore through the atmosphere. Just as Josie pulled the door open, Freya stepped inside, slamming the door closed behind her with a flick of her wrist.

"Stay." She commanded. "I'm going to need your help." Josie was choking back tears but nodded dutifully. "There's a room full of humans down there and the last thing we need is a blood thirsty Mikealson wolf on the hunt." Freya dropped to her knees and looked at me with a deep apology written in her eyes. "Hope, I know it hurts love, I need you to fight it. Remember that danger we spoke about earlier, that thing that you needed to do. Do it now." Her eyes told me she knew what my mother's letter said and despite the pain I nodded in agreement. She turned towards Josie. "I need you to come hold her still. She's going to buckle and pull from the pain, every bone in her body is snapping and reforming to transform into her wolf form but she's going to fight it and we are going to help." Freya's words sounded confident but I wasn't quite sure I could do this. "Fight for it Hope." Freya whispered before she began chanting some incantation./p  
p class="MsoNormal"

"Jo-josie." I stumbled over my words as my brain felt like it was splitting again. Josie scrambled to get closer. Placing my head in her lap she sat perfectly still. Her hand twisted into my hair and her other one was holding my head still. She shushed me in an attempt to calm me down. "No, now or never." I growled through the pain. "Josie, I love you." The words barely finished before a window rattling window. "I love you. Shit!" Another cringe worthy snapping sound reverberated off the walls. "Josie?" She hadn't said anything and now the fear of rejection seemed to outweigh the pain. My soul felt like it was being torn apart./p  
p class="MsoNormal"

"Hope, listen to me. I need you to fight this. Fight this harder than you've ever fought for anything. I need you to do that for me. You can tell me you love me once we get through this. I'm not going anywhere. Forever and Always." The promise of the Mikealson family pulsed through my veins as Josie's grip grew stronger. I pushed away, staggering up on my knees, pushing the screams down as if I could absorb them. I struggled to push myself to my feet under the weight of my shifting bones. Josie stood slowly and offered her shoulder as support. I stood tall the pain still gripping at my skeleton. "Hope look at me." Josie took my face in her hands and pressed her forehead to mine. "Take me somewhere, show me something." She whispered. I blinked as another wave tore through me, Freya's chanting growing faster. "Hope, show me something. Show me something beautiful." My hands shot up and gripped tightly at both sides of her neck. She sighed in relief as I took her back to the moment I knew.

The light was dull through the trees, the sound of water lapping against the shore, the air warm against my skin. Josie was leaning against my shoulder. Her eyes sparkling in the night. All of a sudden, a calm feeling washed over me followed by something I'd never felt before. Panic grew but then Josie turned and looked at me with a smile on her face. I knew then that I was terrified because I couldn't lose this. I couldn't lose her. I wanted to protect her and I wanted to hold her. I wanted it now and I wanted it every day. I wanted to tell her how much she meant to me, how much I loved her. I could picture this feeling written on aunt Freya's face as Keelin ran to her at my mother's send off. I wondered if I had that same look on my face at the moment. Josie seemed to be so content whenever she was with me and I longed for it to be that easy, for the walls to go away and for this feeling to be what I felt every moment that I was with her. For a brief moment I wondered if my mom ever felt this way? If my dad ever felt this way? I looked at Josie and I finally understood what the promise of Forever and Always was supposed to feel like.

"My heart rate slowed down as I stood there, sweat dripping down my skin and my body hurt in ways I never could have imagined but it wasn't like before. It was an ache in the kind of way that said your body just took a beating. "Hope?" Freya questioned as she slowly stood, grabbing my hand softly. "Is there something you need to tell me?" She had the kind of tone that I had only ever heard her use when she was confronting one of my uncles about some kind of secret.


End file.
